redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. If you are new to Redwall or Brian Jacques, please see the About page! If you're interested in helping out around here, see the Manual of Style. Check out the Top 10 Redwall Wiki Editors! Take a poll! Tasks To Do *Characters, walkthroughs, summaries for A Lost Legend of Redwall: The Scout *Summaries for all the short stories in Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales and The Ribbajack & Other Curious Yarns. *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Images The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: UK *''Mariel of Redwall'' (current version we have is angled oddly) ISBN 0099319411 paperback ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia *Brian Jacques is THE TOP Baldy for Entertainment Wikias, thanks to your support and votes! *If you see any Wikia Spotlights or ads you find to be inappropriate, please contact LordTBT via e-mail with details. Redwall Wiki *Attention Community: If you are creating blog posts, please make sure they are put in the appropriate categories! All posts go in the 'Blog posts' category. Stories go in the 'Fan Fiction' category, Essays go in the 'Essays' category, just like before! -- LordTBT Talk! 04:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *If you do not like the new page Editor, you can revert to the old one by going to . Click the "Editing" tab, uncheck the "Enable Rich Text Editing" box, and Save. --LordTBT Talk! 19:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *If you do not like being redirected to the new "My Home" page, you can revert to the main page by going to . Click the "Misc" tab, check the "Disable my redirect to My Home" box, and Save. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) *If you do not like the 'Start a new article' popup box, you can start a blank article by default. Go to . Click the "Editing" tab, check the "Use blank page as default for creating a new page", and Save. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Things to Remember *Be sure to check the Manual of Style for proper ways to edit pages and policies. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. *If you know of characters needing an article, but do not know what to write, please add the characters name, In Tags on the book's discussion page. *Any statistic stating a number of horde members MUST have a citation in the edit summary. *If you are creating a page for a character with a title (such as an Abbot or Abbess), remember when adding categories to list the character by their name first. For example: Name, Title Discussion Ideas *I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :I think that the idea of a weekly featured article is a good idea. A poll could be held to choose one. :A poll every week for every article on the wiki is almost impossible. Yes a weekly featured article is a good idea, but the poll would just be too complex. Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 20:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Um... I don't know if this exists already, if it does, I fail at finding it... Would a complete repository of all the songs, riddles, etc. from all the books be something cool to have? Or would that be against copyright? :Yes it would violate copyright. --LordTBT Talk! 19:18, 7 November 2007 (UTC) : Is it a violation of copyright to quote short poems from a book on a page for a book? The Star Wars Wikia includes full quotes in some spots. Dannflor 18:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Dannflor, that is totally acceptable. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Skipper falloon 14:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) love it great idea Also, could we get the forums running? And a place where we could post our fandom news would be cool. Waddaya think about that? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely not. There are already more than enough forums in the Redwall Online Community, there is no place for one here. This site was founded because there are too many Redwall forums. Fandom news can be posted in blogs. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) *I think the mobile version of this site needs to be updated, as it's still showing news from late 2009. I don't know how that can be done, but I thought I should mention it here. Wydran Riverpaw 21:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for spotting that, it's been fixed. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *question for lordtbt,should we create a page for Highwing as a promient figure in the ROC for his creation of the Urthblood Saga? We could link the tv tropes page and use that if it was an issue that nobeast wants to fool around with much due to more important pages.--User:Jethro Mortspear (talk) 02:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) *:Someone who wrote 1 fan-fiction, and then disappeared, is hardly a "prominent" figure. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC) *: he hasn't dissappeared, the guy's on fanfiction.net, I PM'ed him recently for fanfic help. He may have only written 1 fanfic, but it's over 200 chapters and it is the largest redwall fanfic in the entire fandom, he practically set the bar for redwall fanfic, and somehow managed to copy Jacques's style to the letter. Its your choice of course and I'll follow your decision, but this is why I'm suggesting this.--Jethro Mortspear (talk) 02:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::He certainly disappeared for a considerable amount of time. Whether or not it follows Jacques' style is 100% subjective. Writing 1 fanfic, whether it's the shortest or the longest, is not enough for notability here as an ROC figure. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:33, October 9, 2012 (UTC) FAQs Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :A: Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article a registered user can click the "Move" button at the top of the page. If you want a blog deleted, place the template on it. Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! :A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first. If you know of a character listing needed, please create it according to the methodology in the Manual of Style! Otherwise, please add the character's name to the discussion page for the book. Q: How do I include/upload an image? :A: Look to the right side of your screen, click "Add an image" to upload your images, then include the image in the character template. Do not hyperlink to images on other webservers; upload all images here, crediting the illustrator or artist. Q: How do I change my signature? How can I include a little image in my signature? :A: Go to , located in the upper right hand corner. In the "Signature" field (right under your email address), add your signature, make sure that the "Raw signature" box is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. Example signature Note: If you decide to create a signature with an image, please use the signatures of administrators LordTBT and Cornflower as an example of what size that image should be. The image should not be so large that the signature starts a new line on the page. Q: How do I sign my name? :A: You can sign your name by typing four tildes (~~~~), or by clicking their signature icon in the toolbar. It automatically includes the timestamp. Signing is required when using talk pages. Q: How do I change my username? :A: Wikia can change your username once, and only once. Go to the form here. More Specific Redwall Wiki Questions and Answers Q. What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoat, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Q. What should I do if two characters have the exact same name? --Martthias :A: Put the book title in one of their page links. Example: Ripfang Ripfang (Brocktree) --LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous Questions and Answers Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :A: Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q: What if there is a character or place, which has all the information about that character or place and on the Ancient Pages list? Do you have to edit it? --Sitruunasooda 17:36, 2 February 2007 :A: No. That's only if the Ancient Page needs updating or fixing. --LordTBT Talk! 17:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Q: Is there a way to delete Redwall Wiki accounts? Sometimes I enjoy making accounts because it's fun choosing names, but after a while it gets annoying to have so many. --User: Summerbreeze Treeleap 18:45, 16 July 2008 :A: It's a lot of trouble for Wikia to do it, so just don't use the accounts you don't want any more. --LordTBT Talk! 02:46, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Q: Hi, this is Safronia from the LPF. I was wondering if I could create a "food list" composed of all the dishes that have ever been named in Redwall . I already have most of the books done. Thanks! -- Safronia, 19:35, 18 July 2008 :Sure, go for it. Redwall Food -- LordTBT Talk! 23:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Q: Hi, I was wondering if there was anywhere on this site that ideas for Redwall fanfics can be discussed because I was planning on writing one but I'm a bit stuck for ideas. Falcon31 19:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :You can use your user page and talk page. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Q: Hey, there. Wasn't sure if there was another, more appropriate, place to introduce myself, but it's just as well that I have a question ready anyway. =P I'm not new to wiki editting, and I HAVE read the Manual of Style, but I was wondering about the etiquette involving an edit I had planned to make to this page and, subsequently, this page. In short, I can't find any evidence to suggest that Whegg was one of Bane's mercenaries. If I include in the summary box the evidence that suggests he was always a soldier of Kotir, can I rearrange the relevant categories (and re-write Whegg's page) without fuss? I suppose my biggest concern is that someone has already proven me wrong, and I just haven't seen that yet. Oh, and hi. ^_^ Very nice to meet you. -- Scarfang 07:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, self introductions generally go on one's user page, questions regarding article content go on that article's discussion page. Consequently, I couldn't find any evidence either, so go ahead with the edits. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Q: I can't find images simply for drawings throughout the books. I can only find fanart, pages for the artists themselves (Which hardly show anything) and pages for the individual characters which tend to prefer to show art from the cartoon and drawings from the covers or not even from the books at all but additional material. I am just looking for a gallery of every drawing present from every chapter heading. Is there such a thing here? Moogleknight24 (talk) 06:28, September 22, 2015 No. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:55, September 22, 2015 (UTC) (UTC)Moogleknight24 Category:Redwall Wiki